1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen editing apparatus that edits contents of an operation screen to be displayed on a displaying unit, a screen editing method that edits contents of an operation screen to be displayed on a displaying unit, and a computer program to cause a computer to function as the screen editing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to use a graphical user interface (GUI) screen to display various data thereon or to receive user operations therefrom on a displaying unit.
A GUI can be designed by arranging various components on a screen. Examples of such components include a button that receives a user operation and a frame that displays characters for presenting the user with set contents. Recently, demands for GUI customization are increasing, to allow a user to edit the contents of a GUI screen to create a GUI suitable for their own applications, instead of just to use a GUI provided by a manufacturer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-45370, 2003-150971, and 2003-5825 for example, are known as examples of the GUI customization technologies.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-45370 discloses an image forming apparatus that enables a user to make modifications to a screen that is to be displayed on a liquid crystal displaying unit. By selecting a panel customization mode, the user can make modifications to a screen, such as whether to show or hide, a position, or a size of a function keys on a screen.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-150971 describes a technology that enables a user to edit an operation screen of an electronic device by accessing a server from a user terminal. Examples of the available edits include enlarging/reducing the size of, segmenting, combining, changing position of, or killing (eliminating) a function of an operation button.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-5825 describes industrial equipment that enables a user to customize a GUI by correcting an HTML file defining a layout of a screen.
A plurality of components that are interrelated to each other may be displayed on the GUI. For example, a plurality of buttons may be provided to receive a user selection of set contents from a plurality of options associated therewith. There is also a demand for hiding some of the buttons to limit the available function, so that a user is prohibited from choosing the corresponding options.
However, if those buttons corresponding to only some of the options are hidden, the remaining buttons sometimes can appear unnatural. For example, consider that one of the options must be always selected. If the buttons corresponding to the all of the options are hidden except for the one corresponding to one of the options, that button might appear as if a user can make some operation thereto on the GUI, regardless of the remaining options are substantially chosen. The same thing can be said for other operating elements other than a button.
No technology has been known to solve this problem in an appropriate manner.